Single-use disposable devices can be used to perform biochemical assays as in the case, for example, of home pregnancy tests, glucose monitoring tests, drug tests, and numerous other device that allow medical or non-medical persons to perform biochemical assays for detecting various target molecules (or analytes). These assays often utilize antibodies, fluorescent or calorimetric substrates, or other specialized reagents, which can be immobilized on a surface in the device, such as an assay strip, which is typically housed in a cast, extruded or compression-molded rigid plastic housing.
While single-use disposable devices are of great benefit in performing biochemical assays quickly and in the field, they can be difficult to manufacture inexpensively while maintaining consistent quality and functionality. By way of example, frequently such assay strip devices are assembled by hand, presenting significant opportunity for both error in the assembly process and injury to personnel (such as repetitive motion injury). Additionally, such plastic-housed assay strip devices represent yet another source of plastic waste for disposal. For these and other reasons, the need exists for more efficient, cost effective, and environmentally-friendly devices for performing rapid biochemical assays.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.